Katara's Grown Up Christmas List
by mystery writer5775
Summary: AU. After the battle of day of black sun Katara gazes sadly at all of the people whose lives will never be the same and she hopes for an end to the bloodshed. Really sad song fic to Grown Up Christmas List.


**While I was at work this song came on and I've always had a love for this and always cry. But as I listened to it I realized...Katara fit this song perfectly. She is the kind of person who feels pain for any one who needs help and doesn't care for nationality. So as she watches the after math unfold she is torn between a sense of sorrow and happiness. Don't own ATLA or Grown Up Christmas List. And yes I've already done this for a previous fic but it's such a great song it deserves to be done for a different story as well.**

Katara looked around sadly at the aftermath of the battle. She could smell the blood in the air and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She spotted Zuko across the field, his right hand clamped down on a wound on his left arm. It looked as though it had been skewered through with a sword. She smiled weakly, going over to him with hesitant footsteps as she skirted the bodies.

__

Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee;  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies.

Katara reached him and carefully removed his hand to view the wound. She couldn't believe he would help them on the day of black sun but she had seen him defending Sokka and took a hit from Azula. Pain flashed through her. They were siblings and shouldn't be fighting each other.

__

Well, I'm all grown-up now,  
And still need help somehow.  
I'm not a child,  
But my heart still can dream.

She carefully healed his arm and he looked at her sadly before turning away, is expression full of guilt. Katara's heart went out to him but she needed to find Sokka.

__

So here's my lifelong wish,  
My grown-up Christmas list.  
Not for myself,  
But for a world in need.

She bit her lip as she gazed around the field. She could hear cries of mourning from all nations. She saw some of the people glaring at each other, holding injured loved ones but they just didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

__

No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.

A young figure in red caught her eyes and she knelt next to a young soldier who looked her age. His breathing was ragged and he had a whale tooth dagger in his stomach. Katara smiled gently at him, removing the dagger and healing him. The soldier looked at her in a mixture of surprise and gratitude but Katara had already moved on.

__

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree.

Katara ran towards where Sokka sat, stroking the air of a green dressed girl as he tried to soothe her. In his other arm he held a young fire nation girl who cried softly, asking where her parents were. Katara turned away, her heart ripping in pieces.

__

Well heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul.

She crossed the battle field helping anyone she found. Normally she wouldn't bother but she was so sick of war that she didn't even bother to be prejudice against the fire nation soldiers.

__

No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.

Katara saw Toph, looking desperately for someone and she exchanged quick looks with her, Toph smiling weakly before running off towards where a large fire consumed every thing.

__

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth.

Slowly Katara followed after her, hoping she wouldn't get hurt. But what she saw was Toph hugging Aang who accepted the embrace, tears running down his face as he tried to not look at the corpse of the fire lord. Katara couldn't help but smile as the young earth bender kissed him briefly, whispering something in his ear that made him smile.

__

No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal all hearts.  
And everyone would have a friend,  
And right would always win,  
And love would never end, oh.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.

Katara slowly made her way back to where Zuko was and saw him talking to a young fire nation girl, stroking her hair as she nodded tearfully. A small smile was on his face as he hugged the little girl before turning to an earth kingdom woman behind him, asking her something. The woman nodded and held out her hand for the little girl to grab and Katara felt her heart seem to swell.

__

This is my grown-up Christmas list.

Slowly she walked up to Zuko who smiled at her "Looks like things are finally looking up" he said, watching as the pair disappeared. Katara nodded and looked at him "Why did you help us?" she asked. Zuko gazed at her and she found herself getting lost in his amber eyes "Because this war needed to stop. Before even the children felt hatred for any other nation but look around now" he said, motioning to where people were comforting one another, regardless of their nationalities. Katara smiled lightly, looking up at Zuko, once more getting lost in his eyes before she smiled. The war was over…and everything felt right…


End file.
